


fell in love once and almost completely

by amaranthskies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboarding, the bumbleby skater au you all didn't know you needed but is here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthskies/pseuds/amaranthskies
Summary: Yang has a skateboard and a bright laugh; Blake's charmed for the summer.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	fell in love once and almost completely

**Author's Note:**

> i am BACK and projecting my desire to learn how to skateboard on literally everything else i do. and therefore, i am writing bumbleby after not writing RWBY fic for literally a year. hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> (title taken from [fell in love with a girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CK7v9VUBvs) by the white stripes)

_fell in love once and almost completely_

Blake’s conscious of a pair of eyes on her back. She doesn’t mind the attention; it’s not that obvious but Blake’s always been the more observant type.

“That skater’s been glancing at you for a while again,” Weiss says, because she’s also observant but more prone to voicing her immediate opinion about whatever she’s noticed. “Maybe we shouldn’t have picked a spot so close to the park -”

“It’s fine,” Blake interrupts calmly, “I really don’t mind.”

Weiss sighs sufferingly. “I was  _ saying, _ ” she huffs, “We shouldn’t have picked a spot so close to the park if you’re not going to do anything about it.”

Blake raises an eyebrow, glancing up at Weiss. 

The shorter girl sighs again. “We’ve been here three times this week. Every single time, she’s looking at you. I know the ‘aloof and cool’ thing is your act, but… just talk to her.”

Blake considers it. She turns the options over and over in her head and glances over at the skater, noting wild blonde hair and agile movements. The skateboarder pushes off from the ground and goes down a curve easily, skidding to a neat halt on the other side of the concrete. She looks up and sees Blake watching her, raising her hand in an enthusiastic wave. 

_ Was she… grinning? _

“All right,” Blake decides, standing up. Weiss grumbles something but Blake knows she’s pleased under her complaining, and together they set off down the hill. 

The skatepark is small, tucked behind a couple hills that make up the park. It’s out of sight enough of the main playgrounds but clearly visible once you scale the grass and get to the other side of the hills. The basketball courts separate the grass from the smoothed concrete of the skatepark, and Blake crosses them as she nears the skateboarder. 

The blonde skateboarder rolls up to Blake and Weiss, grinning easily - Blake  _ was  _ right, she recognized the girl’s expression as a blinding grin even from a distance - and did something complicated with her foot that kicked the skateboard up into her hands. 

_ Show-off,  _ Blake thinks distantly, but she is impressed nonetheless. She’s sure it was showing on her face, but she didn’t mind. 

“My name’s Yang,” the skateboarder said blithely, raising her free hand in a wave. Blake returned the gesture. 

“Blake,” Blake said in reply. She nodded towards the skateboard now grasped in Yang’s hands - it was somewhat battered, yellow and orange paint peeling off the edges, but looked solid under Yang’s hands. “Cool trick earlier.”

Yang’s smile was back, earnest. “I don’t usually do that when I get off my skateboard,” she says in a conspiratorial whisper, leaning closer to Blake. “I just wanted to make a good first impression.”

“You succeeded,” Weiss said deadpan from behind Blake, and  _ oh, right,  _ she was still here. Yang straightened and her grin turned a bit sheepish. “My name’s Weiss.”

“Weiss, Blake,” Yang said cheerfully, counting their names off on her fingers. “I think I’ve seen you around school before. That’s why I wanted to get your attention; I haven’t really seen people since we got out.”

“Summer just started,” Blake said, amused, “Do you have any other things to do besides hang out at the skatepark?”

“Nope,” Yang drawled, pulling out the vowel, “Not when I can do things like this,” and she was dropping her skateboard to the ground and pushing off on it again. She paused to lean back and her left foot dipped slightly - the skateboard tilted and Yang kicked it up into the air, pulling her knees up as the skateboard cartwheeled underneath her.

She slammed down onto the pavement, dropping with the weight as the skateboard creaked underneath her feet. Slowing to a halt, Yang wheeled around and started rolling back to Blake and Weiss. 

Blake applauded, making sure that her book was tucked securely underneath her arm. Weiss huffed slightly from behind Blake, but she had a begrudging smile on her face. “That was good.”

“Do you guys skate?” Yang asked curiously. Blake knew the expected answer and she felt a spark of mischievous pleasure. 

“Of a sort,” she replied, “I rollerblade.” Yang’s face lit up; she tilted her head and looked at Blake, a softer smile tugging at her lips. 

“We should hang out sometime,” Yang said, her voice surprisingly shy compared to the cocky tricks she had pulled off only a few minutes before. “Can I give you my number?”

Blake acquiesces with a nod and hands over her phone; a few minutes later, she’s pocketing it with one more contact in her list. “I’ll text you,” she says. It sounds like a promise and she means it as one. 

Yang drops her skateboard down onto the ground. Her sneakers scrape against the ground as she pushes off, calling brightly over her shoulder, “You better!”

-

A week or so of texting finds Blake at Yang’s house. Yang extended the invitation to Weiss, who declined on account of having a tutoring session with an underclassman that would be taking AP World History. 

_ >>Besides,  _ Weiss texts,  _ I wouldn’t want to third wheel on your date. _

_ <<it’s not a date,  _ Blake texts back, but she’s still smiling. 

_ >>Not yet. _

“I don’t think you’ve met my sister before; Ruby, meet Blake. Blake, meet Ruby.”

The darker-haired girl bounces up behind Yang, grinning. She has dark hair tucked haphazardly underneath a dark purple cap with bright yellow stitchery. “You must be Blake! Yang won’t stop talking about you. Or,” Ruby continues, pulling a ridiculous imitation of what Blake thinks is supposed to be Yang’s face, gushing eyes and pouting face, “texting you at the dinner table, looking like  _ this  _ all the time.”

“I do  _ not  _ look like that,” Yang snorts, swatting the back of Ruby’s head. “And, hey! That’s  _ my  _ cap!”

Blake chose not to say anything and just watched the sisters argue, amused. After a brief tussle in which Yang regained possession over her cap, leaving Ruby’s already wild hair sticking up in all directions, Ruby pulled away. “You’re going to make me late for my tutoring session.”

“That’s what you get for signing up for AP World History for your sophomore year,” Yang teased, “Skipping grades and all that. I can’t believe I’m related to a genius.”

“Ugh,  _ Yang,”  _ Ruby groaned, but she was already racing out of the door, grabbing one of the rusted scooters lying haphazardly on the porch. “My tutor’s gonna  _ kill  _ me, I’m pretty sure she’s wondering why I’m even taking this class! And I’m  _ so  _ late!”

“You have ten minutes, Rubes,” Yang called cheerily, “Skate fast!”

Ruby stuck out her tongue and jumped off the porch, swinging the scooter fluidly underneath her so that she landed solidly on the thin metal body. Kicking off, she was already hurtling down the path at a ridiculously quick speed; the scooter was wobbling under her feet but somehow Ruby was maintaining her balance. 

Yang flapped her hands at Ruby’s disappearing form, laughing. Blake observed with a smile. 

“Does everybody in your family skate in some way?” Blake asked curiously. 

Yang rolled her eyes. “My dad claims he used to have a motorcycle, but I think he’s lying. Other than that, I’m the main skateboarder. Ruby’s on track and is pretty good at moving with her feet, but she’s more interested in getting to places fast than maintaining her safety.” She turned to Blake, the expression on her face turning sly. “Have you ever skateboarded?”

Blake shook her head in dissent. “I prefer having control over my feet, separately,” she explained. 

“Would you mind learning?”

Blake hesitated only a split second before saying, “Sure…?”

Yang’s eyes lit up and she reached out, grabbed Blake by the wrist. She jumped down the porch steps and Blake followed in her wake, moving until they reached the back of the house. Yang’s backyard didn’t have much; sparse grass and a strip of concrete leading to a battered shed made up their surroundings. 

“I don’t think I have any longboards here,” Yang explained as she dropped Blake’s wrist and headed towards the shed, “Which is unfortunate, ‘cause I’d want to start you off on those since they’re more stable. But you can start on Ember Celica, she’ll hold you up.”

“Ember Celica?” Blake asked as Yang dug through the shed, objects clattering in her wake. 

“My skateboard,” Yang replied, straightening. She sighed and pushed her free hand through her hair, making her bangs and stand around her face like she was struck by lightning. It was a look not unlike Ruby’s messy tufts of hair. “Okay, no longboards here. That’s a shame. Ember Celica’s upstairs in my room, you mind waiting here until I get her?”

“Sure thing,” Blake agreed, and then because she couldn’t help herself, added teasingly, “Do you always name inanimate objects?”

“Ember Celica’s special,” Yang huffed, “And besides, it gives her personality.”

“Mmm,” Blake replied, humming to hide her smile. “Yes, I understand.”

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she ducked into her house.

A few minutes later, she re-emerged with the deep yellow skateboard from earlier tucked under her arm. The purple cap was still dangling from Yang’s hand as she called, “Blake!” and tossed the skateboard at Blake.

Ember Celica landed awkwardly in Blake’s hands but her left fingers closed securely enough around the edge for her to not drop the skateboard. Yang was pushing her hair back again, settling the cap backwards on her head. Her bangs still poked through the gap in front, and she looked casual enough and blindingly bright as she complimented, “Nice catch.”

Blake swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat and said, “Are you going to teach me or just stand there and look pretty?”

“Well,” Yang laughed, “I  _ can  _ guarantee I’ll always look pretty,” and her voice was just cocky enough to remind Blake to get ahold of herself. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Blake replied, but with enough softness in her voice to negate her words. Yang’s laughter ended and she bent down to take the skateboard out of Blake’s hands and place it on the ground. 

“The foot that you’re going to be pushing off on goes behind,” Yang instructed, and she gestured at the board, “Like so.” She hopped on and easily pushed off - her left foot in front, her right foot trailing on the sidewalk. 

Blake squinted at the skateboard. “Seems unstable.”

“Just try,” Yang encouraged, holding out her arms. 

Blake held Yang’s gaze for a minute. When it was clear that Yang wouldn’t let Blake go without at least  _ trying  _ to skateboard at least once, Blake stood up with a sigh. 

_ One foot on the skateboard.  _ That part went okay; taking a deep breath, Blake pushed up with her right foot, intending for it to join her left foot on the board. 

The skateboard shifted dangerously underneath her foot, sliding forward from the sudden movement. Blake yelped embarrassingly loudly and she was losing her balance, falling backwards -

A pair of hands found her waist and righted her, and Blake grabbed at Yang’s shoulders. Her fall slowed. Both feet were on Ember Celica. Looking down, the skateboard seemed stable under her feet. 

“You did it!” Yang cheered loudly, and Blake let out a breathy laugh. 

“I just got on,” Blake countered, “And I would’ve fallen flat on the ground if you didn’t catch me.”

“Look, I’ll just hold onto you,” Yang reassured her, “That way you have something to balance on.”

Blake finally looked up, having completed her inspection of Ember Celica’s stability. On the skateboard, she was only a little taller than Yang; it was a little disconcerting, having Yang look  _ up  _ at her, her face bright and open as it usually was. 

Yang’s hands suddenly felt like they were burning into Blake’s skin, and Blake’s fingers tightened incrementally in the material of Yang’s shirt. Blake tilted her head, trying to gauge her surroundings, and unconsciously Yang mirrored her movement, tracking her eyes. 

Blake looked away first. “Okay,” she said, glad that her voice was stable, “Do I push off from here?”

“With your right foot,” Yang encouraged. Her hands shifted slightly so that she was holding Blake’s waist tighter, fingers resting above her hipbones, nearly touching skin. Blake almost lost her balance again despite the added stability. “Just a little.”

Blake exhaled and tentatively lifted a foot - it found ground again and she was pushing off, moving slightly along the concrete path. Yang laughed again, clear and bright, and Blake found herself laughing along, caught up in slight exhilaration from the skateboard and Yang’s hands on her waist. 

They practiced more until Blake was able to stand on her own and move around a little bit - Yang’s infectious excitement was starting to affect Blake as well, and she finished her afternoon with high spirits and buzzing skin. 

“That wasn’t so hard,” Yang teased, and Blake smiled. 

“You’re not a bad teacher,” she returned, and Yang’s smile took on more of a daring edge. 

“I’d like to see you try!”

“You might,” is all that Blake answers, and she tries to push the memory of how close Yang was away. 

-

Neon lights and booming music echoed around the rollerblading rink as Blake pulled off her shoes and reached for her skates. Ruby was already on the rink, her voice coming in peals of laughter as Weiss adonished her for something in the background. 

A month or so ago, Weiss came to Blake complaining about her tutoring charge, who had too much energy and enthusiasm concerning a topic like  _ history  _ and nearly crashed their scooter in the rosebushes in front of Weiss’s house. Upon hearing this, Blake doubled over laughing and texted Yang,  _ >>it’s a small world.  _

They’d hung out often after that, the four of them, but Blake had been planning this trip for a while. 

“When I dared you to teach me something,” Yang said, laughing a bit nervously, “I didn’t think you’d hold me to it.” 

“Just put on your skates,” Blake replied, bending over to knot her laces neatly. She tucked the ends under the flap of her boots so that they wouldn’t come undone and stood up from the bench. 

“You’re familiar with yours, you know how to put them on,” Yang grumbled. “I’m wearing rentals  _ and  _ I’ve never gone rollerblading.”

“Gambol Shroud,” Blake said in response.

Yang straightened at that, frowning. Her eyes locked onto Blake’s. “Gambol… what?” she echoed in confusion. 

Blake rolled easily over to stand in front of Yang. “Gambol,” she said, nudging Yang’s shin with her right foot, “Shroud,” delivered with another nudge, this time with her left foot. 

Confusion made Yang’s eyebrows furrow and lips pucker before realization wiped it away. “You - Blake, you’re not allowed to laugh at me for naming my skateboard if you do the same with your skates!”

“I never  _ judged  _ you,” Blake teased. “Finish putting your skates on and meet me on the rink.”

She rolled away from Yang’s indignant sputter of laughter and carefully edged onto the rink. Here, she easily warmed up, looping around once and picking up speed the second time. She felt like she was flying across the floor, running but with half the friction. 

Blake wheeled around and rolled up to Ruby, who was sprawled on the floor. Weiss was shaking her head, saying something about tricks and how beginners couldn’t  _ possibly  _ attempt flying jumps, especially when they barely knew how to rollerblade.

“You should listen to Weiss,” Blake said, “She’s the professional here.”

“Blake!” Ruby pinned her with an earnest look. She was still on the floor, her knees bent at angles that barely bordered on odd-looking. “Will  _ you  _ teach me?”

“Weiss does the jumps,” Blake explained, “I’m just better at movement and agility. And, mind you, only at rollerblading.”

Weiss sniffed. “I may be a little out of my element, but I think ice skating translates over enough here. And you haven’t made a single loop around without crashing.”

“Fine,” Ruby grumbled. “Let me go around one more time while we wait for Yang.”

The two girls watched, one slightly disapproving and the other patient, as Ruby pushed herself to a standing position and started racing away. She was turning sloppily and her feet skidded out from underneath her every few steps, but Ruby was miraculously still on her feet as she neared Blake and Weiss. 

“Hey,  _ whoa -  _ Ruby, watch out!”

Ruby nearly crashed into Yang, who was gingerly taking her first steps on the rink. The almost-collision - diverted by a nearly-late push from Ruby’s left foot - sent Ruby careening into the edge of the rink, where she wobbled dangerously but managed to stand upright. 

“I did it!” she crowed, and Weiss let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I guess you did,” Weiss acquiesced reluctantly, and Ruby let out another cheer. 

Blake laughed softly under her breath before turning her attention to Yang, who was clinging to the side of the skating rink, looking unusually unsteady on her feet. “Are you all right?”

“Never better,” Yang replied cheerfully, then winced and tightened her grip on the walls of the rink. “I… think I may be a little off-balance.”

“Look,” Blake said encouragingly, “Pretend you’re walking. Except your balance mostly is centered in here -” she gestured at her torso and her knees - “And you need to maintain that.”

“I miss Ember Celica,” Yang muttered, though she did loosen her grip on the wall and straighten a little, “Balancing on one thing is much easier than attaching wheels to your feet.” She was no longer leaning on the wall, switching to one hand instead, but looked nervous about pushing off.

“Hold my hand,” Blake said impulsively.

Yang’s mouth flashed in a lopsided grin, but she still reached out and took Blake’s offered hand. She was warm, fingers locking around Blake’s palm, and Blake pushed away any other thought she had about their contact. 

“Hold on,” Blake directed, and then pushed against the floor, bringing them closer to the center of the rink. 

Yang yelped and Blake laughed. If anything, Yang’s grip on Blake’s hand tightened.  _ “Blake,”  _ she admonished, her voice pitching high with playfulness and something else. 

“Hold on!” Blake repeated, still laughing, and she started skating slowly around the rink, following the rest of the people making loops. They were gliding along the floor, and Blake lengthened her strides, demonstrating how to move her feet. 

Yang started following her lead. She was more comfortable leading with her left foot and pushing off with her right, but slowly she started to skate with more confidence. They made a loop without falling - inching along the rink, but Blake dismissed that fact - and a second loop with a bit more speed. 

After the third loop Yang was looking more steady and she was laughing outright each time she picked up speed. Blake let Yang pull her along, maintaining a steady pace. 

If Blake was focusing more on the way the neon lights slid off the curve of Yang’s chin rather than moving her feet up to her usual speed, that was her secret. The music was still booming in the background - Blake felt it in her bones, her chest, her head. She felt off-kilter in a way that she’d never experienced on the skating rink, Yang’s hand still intertwined with hers.

Eventually, they must’ve slowed. Yang had pulled them to a corner of the skating rink, leaning against the ledge to take a break. “Blake,” she noted, her mouth pulling up at the corners, “You’re staring.”

“I -” Blake started, glad that the neon lights hid her sudden flush, before Ruby careened into her line of vision with a whoop and Weiss in tow. This time, she  _ did  _ crash into Yang, who was forced to drop Blake’s hand to accommodate her younger sister’s weight. 

_ “Ruby,”  _ Yang laughed, and Blake took the opportunity to slide a little bit away and move to stand next to Weiss.  _ “Why  _ are all your entrances so dramatic?”

“You could’ve moved out of the way,” Ruby pointed out, and Weiss let out a sigh that nearly reverberated throughout the entire rink. 

“I think we need to give Ruby a crash course in  _ not  _ crashing,” Blake said dryly, and Ruby brightened at that.

“That would be useful,” Ruby said brightly, detaching herself from Yang and skidding over to where Weiss was. “Hey, Weiss, be my tutor?”

“You dork.” Weiss rolled her eyes, but she was smiling fondly. “Just because you get a head start in history does  _ not  _ mean I’ll go easy on you.”

The two moved away and Yang turned to Blake with a mischievous glint in her eye. She leaned towards the shorter girl and Blake was acutely aware of how close they were again and how empty her hand was. “Hey, Blake.”

“What?” Blake breathed. 

Yang looked like she was about to say something or lean in closer, her eyes half-lidded - Blake’s heart pounded - and then she was pulling away with a grin, mischief clearly written in the lines of her smile. “Bet you can’t catch me!”

“Oh, you -” Blake let out, laughing despite herself - in relief or disappointment? she wasn’t sure - before wheeling around to dash after Yang, who was already skidding down the rink, full-on cackling. 

They spent the rest of the day at the rink with nothing else notably happening, and when Blake went back home she touched her mouth, remembering the way Yang’s hand felt in hers. 

-

It was a warm summer night and Blake had just finished adjusting the bearings of her roller skates. Her phone, lying on the bed next to her, vibrated twice. The screen flickered.

Blake wiped her hands quickly on a rag before reaching out to pick up her phone. Two texts from Yang lit up her room. 

_ <<hey blake  _ (sent at 7:51 PM)

_ <<u free?  _ (sent at 7:51 PM)

Blake typed out a quick  _ >>yeah, why?  _ before returning her attention to Gambol Shroud. Not even a minute after she replied, Yang’s response was lighting up her phone.

_ <<cool cool  _ (sent at 7:53 PM)

_ <<wanna hang?  _ (sent at 7:53 PM)

_ >>where?  _ (sent at 7:54 PM)

The  _ [typing…]  _ icon appeared and disappeared next to Yang’s name. Blake glanced outside; it was almost dusk. She moved to set Gambol Shroud back in her closet, then hesitated.

A few minutes later, Blake’s phone buzzed. 

_ <<im outside ur house  _ (sent at 8:01 PM)

Blake stifled a laugh and leaned out her window to check. She could spot Yang, the blonde girl standing outside on the sidewalk. Yang caught the motion and grinned, waving at Blake, then gesturing at her skateboard. 

Blake leaned down and grabbed Gambol Shroud, heading down the stairs. After calling to her parents that she was heading out, she found herself on her front doorstep. Yang’s grin was softer as Blake sat down on the threshold and began pulling on her skates. 

“Where are we going?” Blake asked, tightening the laces. “I’m assuming we’re not going to sit here and talk.”

“And scare your neighbors?” Yang laughed. “Maybe another day. I wanted to head to the skatepark.”

Blake hummed, standing up and brushing off her clothes. “Any special occasion?”

“I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to hang out with a pretty girl,” Yang snickered, but she was already pushing off on her skateboard before Blake could reach out and shove her for that comment - even if it made her blush slightly. 

They make their way to the skatepark easily. In the soft light of dusk there isn’t anybody at the familiar concrete slopes, and Blake rolls up to one of the benches. Yang heads straight for the bends, looping up and down them with ease. She makes a few rounds around the bowl and Blake takes the time to just watch.

Yang’s beautiful in the dim light, and even more so when she’s at ease with her surroundings. She’s gliding around with a practiced air, limbs loose and relaxed. 

Blake thinks she could watch Yang all day, and she loses herself in this moment, lavender and gold. Yang does a few jumps and slides along the ledges before she calls out something to Blake, jarring her out of her reverie.

“Want to skate?” Yang asks, and Blake smiles.

“Skateparks aren’t made for rollerblading tricks,” she replies, standing, “But I’ll join you.”

Yang’s answering grin is almost enough to replace the sun, which had already slipped over the horizon. They loop around the park a couple of times, Blake staying on the flat concrete area and Yang breaking her path occasionally to take a shortcut through the bowl. 

It’s nice. Calming, even. Blake turns corners and glances at Yang when she thinks the blonde girl won’t catch her looking. It’s an echo of Yang’s behavior towards Blake before they officially met, and she grins wryly at the juxtaposition. 

After a while, Yang talks again. “Blake,” she says, then hesitates. “I have something to tell you.”

“Mm?” Blake hums, turning around a particularly sharp corner. She brushes by a rail and hooks her hand around it, pulling herself around to gain more speed and achieve a sharper angle. Yang veers in a different direction but cuts over a slope to catch up. 

“I’ve noticed you before this summer,” Yang said, then sucked in a breath. “I just never got the courage to speak to you until now.”

That made Blake pause, slowing her pace. “You’ve noticed me?” she echoed. 

Yang gave her a half grin. She’d somehow found a place next to Blake again, and they were moving in tandem, parallel lines. “Blake, you’re not exactly  _ un- _ noticeable.” She took a deep breath. “Also, I think… no, I  _ know  _ \- I like you.”

Blake let Yang’s words sink in, then she started laughing. It was quiet, soft, but she didn’t have any other way to express the exhilarating joy that was spreading through her, starting from her head and rolling off her tongue. “Oh my god.”

Yang’s mouth tugged up. “I think that’s a good sign,” she said dryly, and Blake moved forward to close the space between the two and kissed Yang. 

She was a little off-balance and Yang made a startled noise against her mouth before wrapping her arms around Blake, resting at her hips and the small of her back, and Blake leaned into the kiss. 

Blake cupped Yang’s chin to pull her down closer, and she lost herself in the moment for the second time that night; Yang’s hands on her waist, Yang’s mouth slotting against hers, Yang’s skin under her hands. It was all so warm and Blake felt at home in a way she’d never felt before while not rollerblading. 

_ Well… _

Blake pulled away for a brief moment. “Yang, our first kiss was on a skateboard.”

“I’ll only kiss you if you have your skates on,” Yang quipped, but her comment turned into a snicker halfway through. Blake groaned. 

“You’re insufferable.”

“Kiss me again,” Yang dared, and Blake curled her hand around the nape of Yang’s neck and pulled her in. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! my tumblr's [here](https://amaranthskies-writes.tumblr.com/). pay me a visit!!


End file.
